My Treasure
by Ookami Z
Summary: The struggles Nao and Nina face to realize their love for each other. Set during Mai-Otome Zwei. Nao/Nina pairing.
1. Last Obstacle

**A/N: Here is another short story focusing on one of my favorite couples. Nao and Nina! It is set during the third episode of Mai-Otome Zwei.**

**Thanks to my BETA reader, Eternal Sinner, for going over this. Thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome.**

_My Treasure_

_1_

"Please, you've gotta stop it. This is way too boring. Just like I thought, you haven't changed a bit." I said as I waved my hand dismissively, hoping desperately for a change of subject.

"Well neither have you." Was Nina's reply as she mirrored my smirk.

I had to end the conversation. She talked about her 'treasure' and how she wanted to do whatever she could to make up for what happened with Nagi. Her sincerity was too much. As we walk towards what I hope is the last room of this deadly maze, I feel my chest tighten. If only she knew that she was my treasure.

She was opening her heart and soul to me, yet I cut her off because of my insecurity. I can't hide my joy to know that she is still a virgin, which means that dirty Sergay hasn't touch her. She's walking behind me, and I need to keep it this way, at least until I can control myself again.

Why is it that this girl can have such effect on me? She was never one to share her feelings openly, but with me it has always been different.

As my room-attendant, I got to know her better and develop a sort of 'friendship' I guess it could be called. Every time she spoke of Sergay, her eyes illuminating just by talking about him, made me burn inside. My stomach turned and threatened to spill as I had to sit and listen through her rants. When did that start happening? I can't remember when it was that I began caring about Nina.

Sure, I had Shiho, but Nina was different. Her strong exterior that portrayed the image of invincibility incarnated, yet a mere weak girl inside. A normal girl full of insecurities that she refrained from sharing, and I was able to discover.

Shiho was fun, but she wasn't Nina. I hate to think that I was using her to cover the void that would always be missing Nina, but it's the truth. Why is it that when I can have anybody I want, I fall in love with the one I can't? The girl that is farthest from my reach. The one that claims love for her adoptive father, the girl that makes me feel weak and vulnerable.

I've never been one that can share my feelings openly. Therefore I have always used the image of the rebel or teaser or whatever you want to call it, to cover up my true self. The true girl that is scared of the lonely darkness. Even with the warmth of a body next to mine, I know it's not Nina, I know it will never be Nina, and that's what hurts the most.

Is this my destiny? Am I destined to live my life without ever savoring the joy of true love?

When she left with Sergay, I thought I'd never see her again. I figured she would become a lovely house-wife with ten children surrounding her as she prepared dinner for Sergay every night. Why couldn't I be the one coming home to a Nina that loved me and awaited my return with happiness? Why is it that I am doomed to never see her eyes burn with wanting and longing for me?

I had promised myself that if I ever got a chance to see her again, I would tell her about my feelings, even if it was a lost cause. I once heard that the lost cause is the one worth fighting for, and I'm ready to fight.

Yet now that she's here, now that she has opened her heart to me, I can't do it. I can't bring myself to let my heart take control and turn around to grab her in a passionate kiss. A kiss would replace all the words I could ever need and more.

She says I haven't changed...Nina, if only you knew. I have changed so much it scares me. I used to be care-free and without worries. I used to have control of my life, yet I don't anymore. I used to be able control my feelings, but now they seem to respond only to you. My heart only wants to beat for you.

Why didn't I see it before? I let you go without a fight, but I won't repeat the same mistake twice.

As soon as we get out of here, I will tell you. I will risk everything since even if you reject me, I am already dead without you.

Either I win it all or lose it all. In life there is a time when one must risk it all or lose it all.

And in this life, it's time.

"Looks like this is the last door." I say as we come to a large door. This is it, the last obstacle before we get out of here.

The last obstacle before I tell her how much I love her.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Up next is Nina's view on this. Please review :D**


	2. If Only

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and everything! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Now this is Nina's POV and it is set after Mai-Otome Zwei. Basically right after that monster thing is killed and Arika and Mashiro come back from flying in space (I'm sure we all remember that super-romantic scene :P )**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiMe/Mai-Otome.**

_**My Treasure**_

_**2**_

Have you ever dreamed that you are falling in an dark abyss, but you can't seem to hit the bottom?

That's how I feel, except this isn't a dream. As surreal as it seems, this is the reality of my doomed life.

You always hear people say "_It could always be worse" just to try to make you feel better. But how can they say such a thing when they are not the ones experiencing the pain? When they are not the ones whose hearts have been shattered into a million tiny little pieces that no matter how hard you try to put it back together, you know there will always be a piece missing. _

They don't know. They'll never know.

Nor do I want them to. I don't wish this pain on anyone, not even my worst enemy.

I sometimes wonder why I'm still alive. If my destiny was to suffer and live such a pitiful life, then I hate Sergay for caring for me. I would've been better off in the streets, hopefully dying early in life. It would've been much better than realizing the love of your life is standing right in front of you, to then lose it in the same breath.

If only I'd never met her.

If only.

To the world, she was either an idol looked upon or a troublemaker who needed proper discipline. But to me, she was so much more.

Calm and collected, she never showed fear, not even in her last moments. She always played it cool and kept her distance from those around her, calculating every conversation, every gesture, every action with the precision one would when playing chess. Only if there was an ultimate reward or gain, she would approach a person and do favors, but never unselfishly. Or so she thought.

She never got completely close to anyone, except me. Of course, her pride would've never accepted this fact, but I knew deep inside that no matter what, she genuinely cared for me.

How stupid of me to not have noticed it.

If only I had paid attention.

If only.

But my attention was placed on foolishness. My adoration-turned-obsession towards Sergay destroyed me completely. Not only did I endanger the world with my emotional turmoil, but I destroyed my life. My future.

If I hadn't been so blinded by my obsession, I would've seen it.

The seconds longer than normal that her gaze would linger on me. The happiness of seeing me that flickered on her eyes momentarily before she hid it again behind a bored look. The times she went of out her way to help me when she didn't have to. The countless times she smiled with the smile that only belonged to me and no one else.

If only I had seen it.

She was the only person who truly cared for me and protected me with no selfish motives. I wonder if she realized it, and if she did, what stopped her from coming to me?

What a hypocrite I am.

I know that if she'd come to me, I would've most likely rejected her, and she knew that.

My selfishness caused us both so much pain. Because even if she never told me, and no matter how much I try to deny the knowledge, she loved me.

And only too late did I realize I loved her.

Nao, if you can see me from beyond the sky, if you can hear me from behind the moving clouds. If at night, you can watch from above the endless stars, I want you to know that I love you. Please, ask God to send me peace because the pain inside me burns. It burns through day and night and it won't stop no matter how hard I try. Your lime eyes still look at me in my dreams. Your smile still lingers on my thoughts. You still rest in my heart.

The moment you crashed against the cold floor in a stone body, my heart and soul crashed with it too.

We killed the monster who did this to you, but while Arika saved the love of her life, mine is still dead.

You're still dead.

We're on our way back to Garderobe. Of course you know that. Although I didn't want to go, my heart wants to see you one last time. Perhaps if I say goodbye at your funeral, I will be at peace, but I doubt it.

I doubt that I will ever regain that peace which you gave me, yet so readily took away.

If only you were here.

But you're not.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember, at this point Nina thinks Nao is dead because right after she was turned into stone, Nina was sucked into the portal, so she doesn't know that the statues had life inside them and that they were revived. So basically she's all sad and stuff (as you can obviously see :P )**

**Next chapter is when she gets to Garderobe and finds that Nao is NOT DEAD! :P Please review if you liked it! It really really really motivates me to update the story faster :P**


	3. Won't Let You Go

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading, and specially to those of you who reviewed. Made me so happy ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter of "My Treasure." I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update but I just wanted to get my ideas all together to make sure it wasn't too sucky lol. Enjoy! **

_*****I want to dedicate this to my bestest friend Chelsea, (author code name: FiferRose) ! I hope you like this, although I know you're more into the emo stuff. Oh well, you had enough of that the last two chapters. SPECIALLY the second chapter lol. Love ya :D *****_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiMe/Mai-Otome.

_**My Treasure**_

_**3**_

_**Nao's POV**_

I swear. Sometimes being in Garderobe can be such a pain. Major pain.

As soon as we were released from the stones, the mutt didn't even let Yohko run some check ups on Shizuru when she was already all over her and dragging her away towards their house…or apartment, or whatever the hell they called that place where they live. I just know it looks like a bubble or something.

Damn Natsuki. Why is she so lucky? She has one of the hottest woman in all of the universe all to herself.

Oh well, to each their own, after all, I heard Shizuru was quite the flirt. Actually, I know that for a fact, and Natsuki is a jealous psycho, so they must have some troubles with that.

Still, I need to find someone else who has it way worse than me, to make me feel better. It always does the trick.

Where the hell did everyone go? It's kind of scary, walking in the hallways which are usually crowded, and hearing your own footsteps echoing behind you.

Some scary shit if you ask me.

Maybe my head is still messed up from the whole "being-turned-into-stone" thing. That's always a possibility. I wonder where Nina is…I heard Natsuki saying everything had turned out well in the end, which means Nina is okay.

Thank God. I was worried about her.

But now she is free to go back to Sergay. Damn him. Why can't he live up to his name and "be-gay" and make everyone's lives much easier. I bet Nagi would like that.

I need to get some rest. My head feels all hurty and stuff. I feel nauseated too.

_Dizzy Dizzy Nao…walked through Garderobe…looking for her room…_

What the hell? Now I'm singing about me with the tune of itsy bitsy spider? No wonder the mutt calls me spider. I need a life.

_**Nina's POV**_

Why is it so lonely in here? Where are all the students? I didn't know they had the day off today. I can't even find the principal anywhere.

As soon as we arrived, she dashed inside and disappeared. I wonder where everyone went.

I need a place to rest. Hopefully by tomorrow I will be feeling better. I am in not ready to see Nao…Nao's body…no, not yet.

Someone's coming. I hear them in the hallway perpendicular to this one. Maybe they can help me find some place to rest.

I better hurry and catch them before they leave.

_**Nao's POV**_

Huh'?

I have to turn back and look because I swear I just heard steps. It better be Natsuki since I need to speak with her, but I highly doubt it. She's probably too busy screwing around with Shizuru.

Literally.

Probably some student. I don't really care.

Shit. I turn back again and stop. Whoever is walking towards me just quickened their step. What if it's some spy or some bad guy here to molest the girls?!

Paranoid much Nao? Even if some dude came here to even attempt anything, he'd get his ass kicked before he could even begin having perverted thoughts about the girls.

Oh well, I think I'm going to lean against the wall and look all cool, just in case it is some bad guy or something. My coolness shall scare him away!

Gah! My head is all weird and I'm thinking weird things now. Must've been something Yohko gave me. Damn that woman.

_**Nina's POV**_

I can't breathe.

My heart is pounding too loudly and my head is spinning.

Nao is leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her head tilted upwards. She is just as I remember her.

Is this a dream? Am I so exhausted that my mind is playing games with me?

Such cruel games. A game that tears my heart to shreds.

I take a step forward.

If I get near her, will she disappear? If I touch her, will she turn into ashes? If I tell her I love her, will she smile or cry?

_**Nao's POV**_

The sound of steps suddenly stopped. My head feels too dizzy so I had to close my eyes and take a breather or something.

I don't hear anything.

I open my eyes and glance to my side and I find Nina staring at me in shock. I can't help myself from smiling at her. Her eyes, which have always reminded me of orange topaz stones, are focused on me as they swirl from emotion.

Why is she just standing there? I know a kiss is too much to ask, but not even a hug?

"Are you standing there all day or will you at least say hi?" I ask teasingly.

_**Nina's POV**_

Her voice…That is her. It can't be my mind. It can't be my imagination. It has to be her.

Nao, why do you ask for a simple word when you can have so much more?

In a few quick strides I close the space between us and I grab the sides of her head and pull her towards me. The taste of her lips on mine is just too sweet, too magical to be real. At first she is unresponsive but then she begins to kiss me back.

Letting me know it really is her.

_**Nao's POV**_

Holy. Shit.

Nina is kissing me! I had never thought this would happen outside from my dreams…then again, a lot happens in my dreams…but that's another story.

Right now I am too busy savoring the girl whose hands have now moved to wrap around my back as she pulls me closer to her. Her kiss is rather inexperienced, I note, but I don't care. Not at all. The point now is that Nina, the only girl who awoke true passionate feelings in me, is kissing me.

If I didn't know any better, I would say she was just doing it because she is happy to see me. But _normal _people don't kiss others just because they're happy.

Even so, I can feel the love in her kiss. The way she is holding me, the way her lips move against mine, I can feel the need, the love, and everything there is to feel.

I pull back regrettably for a second as I need oxygen. "Nina…what…what was that?" I ask dumbly. Damn my stupid mouth. By the way, I just noticed I like the word _Damn, _but whatever. Why did I just ask that. I just went through the whole explanation of how I can feel her love, and then I go and fuck it up.

Nina surprises me by softly stroking my cheek. I can see tears in her eyes. No wonder, now that I think about it, the kiss became rather salty towards the end.

"I love you Nao. I love you so much. I know this is a miracle. Whatever force above allowed me to see you must've done it because they knew how much I loved you." Nina began and I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes, "I won't let you go Nao. Never again." She finishes as she hugs me tightly against her.

_**Nina's POV**_

I hug Nao tightly against me. I don't want to let her go. Not now not ever.

I feel her hands wrapping around me, "I love you too Nina. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I always wished for your love, even for just a little bit, and now this just makes me so happy that I can't even begin to explain it."

Nao's voice cracks up as she begins to cry. "I don't want you to cry Nao. I want to be with you forever and make sure that you are happy. I want to make you the happiest woman on the planet." I say as we keep hugging each other.

_**Normal POV**_

Nao smiled, her eyes glazed with tears of joy as she pulled back slightly to meet Nina's gaze.

"You already have made me the happiest woman on earth Nina."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked my sappy story :P Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**Again, Thank you so much! **


End file.
